


Pocket Full Of Sunshine

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [86]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on a Natasha Bedingfield Song, Blushing, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Science, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stars, Toasters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader looks for sunshine in an unconventional place.
Relationships: Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Pocket Full Of Sunshine

The weather was rather gray, and while it wasn't as cold as it had been a month ago, you weren't exactly in the mood to go out. However, that was alright, because there was a movie marathon on the Hallmark Channel, your lovely boyfriend, and an endless supply of popcorn and ovenless brownies as long as you wanted any. For his part, Rick had made himself comfortable tinkering away at your toaster; which always seemed to be in need of repair but you didn't have the heart to throw it away yet. “I'm glad someone around here knows how to fix something other than a sandwich. Thanks for taking a look at it again. Honestly, I don't know how you do it, especially with all those parts that look about the same.”

“Well, it's uh - it's a continuing process. You'd be surprised how many electronics have similar parts, but taking them apart can tell you a-a lot about its structure and purpose. And I-I ugh - I don't mind. I used to have one just like this and it'll last a while if y-you take care of it.”

“I'll try, but man if I knew everything like you did, I might've been able to fix it myself.”

“Gosh,” he brightened, “I-I-I bet you could do it. I know you could if you learned how to.”

“Is this your way of telling me you'll be my special tutor?” you winked.

“Huh? Y-yeah, sure if-if you'd like.” 

It never ceased to amaze you how oblivious Zeta-7 could be, even more so when you flirted with him, but that was half of his charm and you wouldn't have had it any other way. “I would. Thank you very much cutie.”

Now, it was amusing how a few simple words could have such a profound effect on him, though you always took a mental note to use them again; albeit if it was only for his adorable reactions. With a blush dusted over his cheeks, he scratched the back of his neck, a bit sheepish. “It w-would be my pleasure.”

“I'm sure it would. Now, the million dollar question, is there anything you wouldn't do? Like, if I asked you to change the weather, you'd probably have a device for that and know how to do it, right?”

Setting down his screwdriver, he nodded. “I-I actually do but it's - it's not recommended to mess with th-the meteorological elements because it could make quite an impact on the environment.”

“I don't doubt that, but since there's a good chance I'd never ask you to do that, I do wonder what you'd do if I wanted a little bit of sunshine instead.”

“Hmm, th-the sun will come out after it rains, but I-I can take you somewhere warmer if that's what you'd like. Why?”

“Well, what if I told you I know how to make the sun come out?”

With raised brow, he wondered. “I-I don't know how, but I - that would be fascinating.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. How do you intend t-t-to do that?”

Smiling up at him, you leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Like this.”

It was endearing how he'd raise a hand to his cheek, with a dozen or so thoughts passing through his head before his light surprise softened to a warm fondness. “Gosh, th-that's swell, but I-I don't understand.”

“Ricky,” you giggled, “as a man of science, you already know that the sun is the heart of our solar system, but for me,” you softened, “you are the star of my heart as well as an integral part of my universe. And only you can brighten up my day.”

The hand which had been on his cheek a few moments ago, came down to rest upon your right hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Gee, I'm glad y-you think so. Do you - do you know that the Sun's gravity holds the solar system together?” you didn't know, but you nodded in understanding. He continued. “Its gravity keeps everything from the biggest planets t-t-to the smallest particles of debris in its orbit. I-I don't want to bore you with all - with a drawn-out explanation,” which never did, but you listened on. “but what I wanted t-t-to say, is while there are billions of stars like our Sun scattered across th-the Milky Way galaxy, y-you're the only star that'll ever matter to me. And I-I only want you in m-my orbit.”

Well, it was official, you were mush, but how could you expect any less from your lovely, bright, sunshiney man? Hmm, you couldn't, though you were surprised all the time. And while that was the beginning of the niceness brigade for that afternoon, as always you were sure it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
